1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and an image processing apparatus, which are applicable to an operation screen of an MFP (multifunction peripheral), for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional MFPs and the like usually include an operation panel, on a front face of the apparatus, as a user interface for receiving data inputs related to various operations, telephone numbers, and so forth.
Meanwhile, such operation panels for MFPs include one that accepts both inputs of characters using soft keys displayed on an operation screen and inputs of characters using hard keys such as a numerical keypad.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-74023) discloses an example of a related art which enables character inputs using both soft keys and hard keys.